Do You Believe in Magic?
by AnImEfReAk4994
Summary: Growing up, Avolena always loved Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie, as well as other various fairy tales. Upon turning 11, she finds out that she's a witch and begins her journey through Hogwarts. BillXOC (Starts in Goblet of Fire; Goes through Deathly Hallows) *Also published on Wattpad and AO3*
1. NOTICE & DISCLAIMER

**NOTICE/DISCLAIMER**

In light of some things I have seen happening in some stories that I enjoy reading, I've decided to post this message to my readers in all my stories (except one-shots).

**First and foremost,** I would like to state that—in case this is news to some of you—I am but a simple human being. I make mistakes, and I sometimes miss things when I am writing out my stories for you all. That being said, if you happen to be reading my stories and notice something that you either don't think is right or that I should have cited, please, by all means, let me know. I promise that I will do my best to fix the problem. The last thing I want to do is plagiarize something, and I will do everything in my power to not do so in the first place. But, I do accept criticism and expect you guys to tell me when I miss something. Do me a favor, though: let it go after that.

**Which brings me to my next point**: I want it known that I do not tolerate bullying, abuse, and harassment in any way, shape, or form. If I see it on other stories, I will do my best to stand up for the author in question. I will be that much more fierce when it comes to defending my own stories. If that means reporting or blocking someone (commenter or the comment itself), I will. It is well within my (as well as your) rights to do so.

**Note:** expressing your opinion on a story is fine and dandy. Tell me what you think. I don't care. Okay, I do care, but most of you will get my point. However, when you start jumping stories and blowing up my email with rude and senseless comments, that's where I draw the line.

It's why I stated above to let it go. Most of us author's here and on other websites are writing for our enjoyment, as well as our faithful readers. This is merely a hobby, and we enjoy doing it. Please do not take away our enjoyment by being nitpickers and bullies.

**Thirdly**, I want to state, as loudly as I can in writing, that this is a FANFICTION SITE! Sometimes, I will need to take some dialogue from the movies, books, etc., that I am writing about. As I stated above, I will do my best to cite my sources and make sure nothing is plagiarized, but know that there may be times that I miss something. Please don't nitpick those few times that I make a human error and just enjoy my stories.

**Lastly**, please have fellow author's backs. It's one thing to stand up for yourself against someone, but when I see others doing the same, it warms my heart. We are a community here, and the only way we can all enjoy it is if we all have each other's backs. I trust that you all, as my readers, would stand up for me. If I've read your stories, then, chances are, I will stand up for you too!

Whether you are a long-term reader or a brand new reader, please know that I do appreciate you reading my story. I don't want to discourage you from continuing to read my stories or other author's stories, but I also don't want anyone to think that they can harass me about something and get away with it. If anyone has any questions regarding this, please PM me. I'm more than willing to answer your questions or even your concerns.

Thank you all for everything!

Sincerely,

Jamie W.

P.S.—I do not own anything you recognize. It all belongs to the proper creator; all that I do own is the original character that I created and some deviations to the original plot. If there are any questions or concerns about this, please PM me!


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue-I Do Belive in Magic

_"All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust."  
_—_J.M. Barrie_

**Chapter 1—Prologue—I Do Believe in Magic**

The phrase, "I do believe in magic" was coined by J.M. Barrie when he wrote _Peter Pan_. However, Barrie never thought how real that phrase would come to play in one particular girl's life.

Avolena Marie McDowell was born on April 9, 1978, to Samuel and Marie McDowell. The couple never once thought that their daughter's love of _Peter Pan_ and other fairy tales would influence the kind of person she grew up to be. Mr. and Mrs. McDowell also never thought that magic was real.

That is why the family got the surprise of their life eleven years later. Just after Avolena's eleventh birthday, an odd-looking woman in a green dress (which they came to find out were actually "robes") and spectacles came and visited them.

She introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall spent the better part of the afternoon explaining the wizarding world to the McDowells.

She explained that Lena was a witch and that all the "oddities" and "coincidences" that occurred were actually Lena's magic coming through (also known as accidental magic). Lena was told that she would be receiving lessons on how to control her powers at Hogwarts.

McGonagall also explained how the wizarding world worked. How it was run and what to expect over the next seven years (her parents were quite surprised that she would be "of age" at seventeen rather than eighteen). Upon completing her quick rundown of the wizarding world's ins and outs, Professor McGonagall offered to take the McDowell family to Diagon Alley and give them an in-depth course on how to shop for a Hogwarts student.

Needless to say that the McDowells were fascinated by the wizarding world. They took everything in like they were starving, and McGonagall was holding a five-course meal.

Throughout her time at Hogwarts, Lena managed to meet some interesting people. She was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of courage, chivalry, and determination. During her first year, she grew quite close to a group of red-headed brothers.

They taught her the ins and outs of Hogwarts. How to survive in a world that, up until five months ago, she thought was all make-believe. Lena would always say that she owed so much to the Weasley brothers.

First, there was Percy. He was in his third year and seemed to be the most bookish of all his brothers (and, as Lena came to find out, it really was all his brothers). Percy was her go-to study partner and the one that answered all her questions about school. Being the third oldest, Lena always figured that Percy had a classic case of "middle child syndrome," which only came out whenever he had to deal with the twins.

Next, there was Charlie. He was a fifth-year with a love for any creature that walked, swam, or flew. Dragons were high on his list of favorites. He always mentioned he wanted to go to Romania and work with them at a sanctuary. Charlie was the Weasley that got Lena into the most mischief. Lena eventually realized that Charlie was a walk in the park compared to his younger twin brothers. Charlie was also the one that was the most tender of the brothers.

Fred and George Weasley were Lena's classmates in first year. They quickly became friends, as the twins were always interested in everything "muggle." The twins liked to prank, and their favorite subject was Lena herself. However, she quickly learned (and was encouraged by Charlie) that the best way to deal with them was to prank back.

When Lena was a third-year, Hogwarts changed. Whether for the better or the worse is still being debated by the wizarding world today. This was the year that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger came to Hogwarts.

One could argue that Ron and Hermione's presence wasn't nearly as significant as Harry's. Still, the three had formed the "Golden Trio," and it'd be hard to separate the three, even today.

In Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he had to fight off a homicidal teacher. The next year, he battled an ancient wizard trying to take over the world—again—by his old diary (poor Ginny Weasley). Finally, in his third year, he had to try not to be murdered by his godfather, who escaped from Azkaban (the wizarding prison).

And this is where our story begins; six years after entering Hogwarts, Lena is now in her sixth year. Hogwarts has hinted in their letters that something was happening that year, but no one was sure what.

Everyone was sure that this year would change the lives in the wizarding world as they knew it. As right as they were, they were all very wrong about just how this change was going to happen. And it all started in the summer of 1994, at the Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As I'm sure you've realized, this is not the same story that you started reading. Upon much consideration, I have decided to re-vamp my stories and give them a "facelift," so to speak. I have also decided that for the foreseeable future, I would update my stories once a month. That will typically fall on the last weekend of the month. I'm currently in graduate school (going for my Masters), and the only time I seem to have to write is the last Saturday of the month. In the meantime, feel free to read, re-read, and send me messages. Thank you all so much for all your support!


	3. Chapter 2: The Burrow and WWW

_"It is not doing what you like, but in liking what you do that is the secret of happiness."  
__—J.M. Barrie_

**Chapter 2—The Burrow and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes**

The McDowell household was bustling on that particular morning. It was the 20th of August, 1994, and Avolena McDowell—sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry—was preparing to leave her home for the rest of the summer holiday.

The plan was for her to go to the Weasley's—a wizarding family with whom Lena and her parents have become close—and spend time with them to attend the Quidditch World Cup. This event took place every four years (in varying countries). U.K. witches and wizards were extremely excited for this one; Ireland had advanced to the finals and would play Bulgaria for the title of Quidditch World Champion.

The Cup would take place on the 25th of August, and school would quickly follow with the term starting on the 1st of September (per usual). Since the two events were so close together, Samuel and Marie McDowell talked with Arthur and Molly Weasley about Lena finishing the summer with them.

Arthur and Molly, known for their large family and their "adoption" of their children's friends, were more than happy to welcome Lena into their home for the week and half that remained of summer. "It'll be a bit of a tight squeeze, but when isn't it?" was Molly's response.

And so, Lena packed her trunk with her Hogwarts necessities and a small suitcase for her week at the Weasleys, then ventured downstairs in search of breakfast.

* * *

"Which of the Weasley's did Molly say was coming to get you again?" Marie asked her daughter. "She didn't," Lena replied. "All she told me in her owl letter was that they were coming at 11:45 AM and that it would be a big surprise for me."

Samuel looked at the clock in the den. "I hope those Weasley's are as punctual as they are hospitable," he commented. Lena rolled her eyes. Her father, who worked for city hall, was always commenting on punctuality and preparedness.

"I can tell you for sure that Fred and George aren't—unless it has something to with pranks or mischief. They wouldn't come anyway; Molly mentioned apparition, and the twins aren't of age yet."

"So, whoever is coming to get you is at least seventeen and can apparate? Why didn't Molly just let you come by yourself then?"

"That would be my fault, I'm afraid," a new voiced answered her mother's question. The McDowell family turned and looked to their entryway (they'd left the door open, saying the Weasley's could walk right in). Standing there were two tall red-heads (a common trait for the Weasley family).

The one that had spoken was the shorter of the two (and most of the Weasley's, bar Ginny and Molly). Despite being short and a bit stocky, he was muscular, thanks to working with dragons for three and a half years. He had curly and shaggy red hair on top of his head. He was none other than 21-year-old Charlie Weasley.

The red-haired man next to chuckled at his brother's statement. "Yeah, Charlie here always has had trouble with apparition. Mum didn't want anything to happen to Lena since she's never been to the Burrow by herself." "Shut up, Bill," was Charlie's light-hearted reply.

Bill Weasley was the oldest of the siblings at 23. He stood at approximately 6'1", had long red hair that he tied back in a ponytail, and a fang earring that dangled from his ear. Bill was, by far, the "coolest" of the Weasley siblings. He worked at Gringotts (the wizarding bank) as a curse breaker. He was typically stationed in Egypt but came home—much like Charlie—to attend the World Cup with his family.

Lena had known Charlie for a short bit of her time at Hogwarts. Bill had graduated the year prior and was well on his way in training for his current job. On the other hand, Charlie was in his sixth year and was more than willing to pass on any tips and tricks to any incoming Gryffindor.

Through Charlie and—subsequently and surprisingly—Percy Weasley (Department of International Magical Cooperation at the ministry, two days from being 18), Lena was ushered into the Weasley family. All Weasley's had a special place in her heart.

Molly & Arthur were like a second pair of parents. Molly, much like her mother, was very stern and maternal. She was always there for Lena with whatever Lena needed. Arthur rivaled her father with his fascination with how the "other side" lived. Simply put, while Lena's father obsessed over the wizarding world and its wonders, Arthur obsessed over the muggle world.

Percy and Charlie were like the brothers she never had. Charlie was the "irresponsible brother" who always encouraged mischief. Percy, on the other hand, was the "studious brother" who was always there to help with homework or to remind you to study for an upcoming test.

Fred and George (the twins, 16 years old and going into their sixth year) were the closest friends Lena had. They were adamant that rather than doing some "boring desk job," they would open a joke shop that would rival Zonko's in Hogsmeade. With such a plan in place, they needed guinea pigs to test their products. Lena, unfortunately—and unwillingly—was almost always one of the said guinea pigs. However, Lena gives as good as she gets, and one or both twins usually end up paying for their prank reasonably soon after they enact it.

The youngest Weasley's—Ron (14 years old, going into fourth year) and Ginny (13 years old, going into third year)—were Lena's favorite of the clan. Poor Ron was always in the shadows of his older brothers, and Ginny, being the only girl, always appreciated Lena's companionship and advice.

Turning his attention from his older brother and back toward her, Charlie asked, "All ready to go then, Lena?" "I've been ready for the last hour," was her cheeky reply.

"Well, then, I'll take your things, and you can apparate with Bill back to the Burrow," Charlie said, reaching for her trunk and suitcase. "Why can't Bill take my things, and I apparate with you?" Lena questioned. "Because I've never apparated with anyone before; I'd hate for you to be splinched." Lena nodded, her eyes wide and face a little paler than it had been before.

She quickly said goodbye to her parents and followed Bill and Charlie outside. Charlie glanced at her, winked, and then vanished (apparated) back to the Burrow. Bill shook his head at his brother and offered his arm to Lena. As she took it, Bill said, "Take a deep breath and prepare yourself."

As she did as Bill instructed, she felt a twisting/pulling sensation in her stomach. The next thing she knew, she was standing in front of a building that looked like it had once been a large stone pigpen that had extra rooms added to help occupy the growing number of children.

This led to it being several stories high and so crooked that the only possible way that it was still standing was by magic. Four or five chimneys were coming out of the red roof, and a lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance (it proudly read, "The Burrow"). The yard, to the front door, was cluttered with varying objects (Lena could pinpoint rubber boots, an old rusty cauldron, and chickens).*

Despite this, the Burrow had a very cozy, homey feeling. It helped that the Weasley's were always welcoming to Lena and her family, so she had spent a considerable amount of time here over the last seven years. "Welcome home for the next few weeks," Bill said as he started walking toward the front door. Lena smiled and eagerly followed.

* * *

_~4 Days Later~_

* * *

Avolena and the Weasleys spent their days lounging about, playing Quidditch, or working on last-minute homework. Finally, it was the last day before the Quidditch World Cup.

Mr. Weasley, Ron, and the twins were leaving about five o'clock that day to fetch Harry from his aunt and uncle's house. However, Mrs. Weasley was bound and determined to have her house "spotless" for Harry's arrival. Lena and the rest of the Weasley children (bar Percy who was "far too busy doing important work on cauldron bottoms") were tasked with cleaning the Burrow inside and out.

Lena, Ginny, and Hermione (who arrived just in time to be pulled into the fray) were in charge of laundry: clothes, bedding, towels, and everything in between were to be washed and changed out before a late tea time at 5:30. The twins and Ron were in charge of de-gnoming the garden and straightening up the yard. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were tasked with making sure the tables and chairs were ready for the night's meal (and with keeping the twins in line, but Fred and George needn't know that).

Mrs. Weasley had tasked herself with cleaning the kitchen, the sitting room, and every other spot that could've been missed. By lunchtime, all the underaged witches and wizards were tired. "I can't wait until we're seventeen," Fred groaned. "Yeah, then we don't have to do any chores by hand anymore," George added.

"At least you two only have about eight months left, I have four years," Ginny said, agreeing with her older brothers. "All that's left to do is for you boys to finish cleaning your rooms; we've done most everything else," Hermione informed the three youngest Weasley boys.

"You mean you've cleaned every room in this house, but ours?!" Ron asked incredulously. "Pretty much," Lena conceded. "To be fair, though, Bill and Charlie's room wasn't much of a problem as they don't technically live here anymore. Percy's so OCD that I doubt he even knows what the word 'messy' means. Your mother and father already take great care of their room. That leaves you three and Ginny, but Ginny has had Hermione and I rooming with her, so Ginny may be only at fault for one-third of her room's mess."

The twins and Ron stared at Lena in disbelief. The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione all had small smirks on their faces. "She's quite right," Mrs. Weasley said, shaking herself out of her stupor. "You'll need to get that done before you leave tonight. Luckily, you'll have about four and a half hours to do it." With that, Mrs. Weasley shooed her youngest sons away from the table and towards the staircase.

"Is everything ready for tonight, then, Arthur?" Molly asked her husband. "Yep! I got permission for the Dursley's fireplace to be connected to the Floo network for the afternoon. It shouldn't take us too long, I think. We'll leave here around five and be back by half-past, maybe quarter-til at the latest." Mr. Weasley seemed most excited to be going to the Dursley's. Lena and Hermione shared a look. From their time in Gryffindor Tower, they knew how much Harry's aunt and uncle disliked and mistreated him.

* * *

Four and a half hours flew by quicker than Lena thought possible. She and the other girls spent the afternoon gardening. Mrs. Weasley was planning an extravagant feast for the night, which could compete with all the feasts Hogwarts offered.

Ron and the twins spent that time cleaning their rooms (though Lena was almost sure she heard explosions coming from the twins' room). Percy continued working on his cauldron bottoms report. Bill and Charlie were in and out throughout the afternoon. Bill stated he had to check in with Gringotts. Charlie said that he needed some things from Diagon Alley anyway, so he accompanied Bill on his trip.

Before anyone knew it, five o'clock had come, and Mr. Weasley was trying to round up his youngest boys. Once the four Weasley's were in the sitting room, Mr. Weasley began with his instructions. "Now, we'll all go and come back in three-minute spans. I'll go first, then, three minutes after I've left, Fred will follow. Then George, then Ron. Coming back, it'll be Fred, George, Ron, Harry, then myself. I'm only going to warn you once (he stared hard and long at Fred and George when he said this) there'll be no funny business; am I understood?" All three boys nodded—though Fred and George seemed to be smirking mischievously—and Mr. Weasley rolled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "Goodness gracious!" he exclaimed, "We're almost a half hour late! Let's go, boys!"

With that, Arthur Weasley stepped into the fireplace, yelled out "Number Four, Privet Drive," and disappeared. When all four were gone, Mrs. Weasley turned to the other five and said, "I've got some laundry to finish up. Lena, would you be a dear and start the tea for me?" "Sure, Mrs. Weasley," Lena agreed.

Molly smiled, nodded, and turned to go outside to tend to the wash. Ginny and Hermione headed upstairs to finish packing for the Cup, while Bill and Charlie followed Lena into the kitchen, taking seats at the table. "Are you excited about the Cup tomorrow, Lena?" Charlie inquired of the witch.

"I suppose... though you know I'm not too fond of Quidditch. How are we getting there, exactly? Isn't it miles from here?" Bill and Charlie nodded. "Dad's taking all you underaged kids early tomorrow morning to catch a portkey off of Stoatshead Hill. Percy, Charlie, and I were planning to apparate later on in the morning," Bill explained.

"Portkey. What's a portkey?" "Aren't you inquisitive this evening, Lena?" Charlie commented, jokingly. Lena huffed and began pouring tea into Bill and Charlie's cups. "Are you going to answer me or not, Charlie?" she questioned as she began to fill not only her cup but the remaining cups Mrs. Weasley had set out.

"A portkey is an enchanted magical object," Bill said, taking pity on the poor girl. "It's designed to take the witch or wizard to a specific place at a specific time." Lena nodded, finally taking her glare off Charlie. They couldn't talk much more after that, as Fred and George made their appearance in the kitchen, picking up their teacups.

Both twins seemed to be chuckling and were given odd looks by everyone, including Ron (who had just walked in). About three minutes after Ron's arrival, Harry Potter joined the motley crew in the kitchen.

Harry (fourteen years old, and going into his fourth year) stood about 5'3"—way shorter than any of the Weasley boys. He had messy dark hair, round glasses that always seemed to have tape holding them together, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. He was known in the wizarding world as "The Boy Who Lived."

Upon seeing him in the kitchen, Fred and George sat down their teacups and almost pounced on the poor boy. "Did he eat it?" Fred asked excitedly, with George staring at Harry eagerly from over his brother's shoulder. "Yes, but what was that, exactly?" Harry inquired from the threshold.

Fred and George exchanged proud grins. "Ton-Tongue Toffees," they said together. "We've been working on them all summer and needed someone to test them on—" Fred started. "—other than ourselves!" George finished.

Chuckles rang throughout the kitchen, and it seemed like Harry just realized that there was more than just him and the three Weasley boys. "How're you doing, Harry?" Charlie, who was sitting closest to Harry, asked, holding out his hand to shake. "Harry, this is Charlie, Gryffindor's last seeker before you," Lena introduced as the two shook hands. "And this," she continued, "is Bill, the oldest and, arguably, the coolest of the Weasley siblings."

Bill, smiling and shaking his head, also stood up and extended his hand to Harry. "Hey!" the twins cried indignantly. "Why do you say Bill is the coolest when you've known us!" "You answered your own question," Bill said. "Yeah, he's the coolest because she's _known_ you two," Charlie finished.

Lena never got a chance to interject because Mr. Weasley came around the corner, looking angrier than anyone had ever seen him. "That wasn't funny, Fred! What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?" "I didn't give him anything," Fred said calmly to his father, with a sinister grin on his face. "All he did was drop it, dad; it's not his fault that the kid went and ate it," George defended his brother.

"Don't take that innocent tone with me! You dropped it on purpose, knowing he'd eat it! His tongue was four feet long before his parents would let me fix it!" Mr. Weasley's voice was getting louder by each passing second.

The rest of the kitchen was, by this point, trying to hold back their chuckles at the thought of a four-foot tongue. "It's not funny," Mr. Weasley fumed. "This behavior goes against all forms of wizard-Muggle relations. Need I remind you all that I have been campaigning against Muggle mistreatment for the majority of my career and my own sons—"

"It wasn't because he was a Muggle dad. It's because he's a great bullying git!" Fred exclaimed, in—what appeared to be—a desperate attempt to make his father understand. "He is Mr. Weasley," Harry cut in, timidly. The rest of the kitchen just looked back and forth between the twins, Mr. Weasley and Harry, wondering what would come next.

Then, Mr. Weasley said the unthinkable, "Just wait until I tell your mother—" "Tell me what?" a voice interjected. No one had heard Mrs. Weasley come down the stairs from putting laundry away with Ginny and Hermione in tow in all the confusion. "Well, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley inquired of her husband, with one eyebrow raised.

Mr. Weasley's eyes became shifty, and his face grew red as he stuttered at his wife. It became apparent to everyone in the kitchen that Mr. Weasley never intended to tell his wife anything. As his stuttering got worse, Mrs. Weasley sighed exasperatedly. "If this is about that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes again—" "What?" Harry questioned.

"Fred and George want to open a joke shop. That's the explosions you've heard, Lena. They've been inventing all summer," Ron interjected, attempting to answer their question quietly. "Yes, and it's also why they both received three O. each," Mrs. Weasley continued snippily.

"Er, Ron, why don't you show Harry where he'll be sleeping?" Hermione questioned, looking at Mrs. Weasely warily. "Yeah, we'll all go!" Ginny exclaimed while trying to push her brother out of the room. With that, the youngest four left, with Fred and George attempting to get up and follow them. "Not you two!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, face red.

"Lena, let's go check and make sure everything outside is ready for tonight," Charlie stated, grasping the witch's arm while simultaneously following Bill out the back door.

As soon as the door shut, Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard, scolding the twins within an inch of their lives. "Whew, glad we got out of there while we did," Charlie said, undeterred by his mother's yelling. Bill and Lena did nothing more than nod, agreeing with Charlie's statement.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, Chapter 4 ("Back to the Burrow") and Chapter 5 ("Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes"). The description of the Burrow* was taken from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, Chapter 3, "The Burrow," page 32.


	4. Chapter 3: The 422nd Quidditch World Cup

_"The fondest memories are made when gathered around the table!"  
__—Unknown_

**Chapter 3—The 422nd Quidditch World Cup**

_Crash_! _Bang_! _Boom_!

With every hit of the two tables against each other, Lena rolled her eyes. Here were two grown and supposedly mature wizards, and they decided to avoid the confrontation in the kitchen by playing war with the dinner tables. Fred and George had joined her in watching the show a few minutes ago, and it took a few good crashes to get the sulky looks off both their faces.

Now they, along with Ginny, were cheering on their brothers. Hermione, Ron, and Harry soon joined them in the yard. While Ron continued walking toward the group, Harry and Hermione stopped and watched in awe. Lena couldn't tell what they were in awe about; the two grown wizards playing with their dinner tables or the fact that the tables were battling each other in the air.

About that time, Bill's table finally caught Charlie's and—with an even louder _BANG_ than before—snapped one of the legs clean off, declaring Bill the winner. A loud clatter interrupted the rest of the Weasley's from congratulating the eldest. It was Percy, and—per usual—he was not happy.

"Do you all mind! I'm trying to finish my report!" he bellowed. Bill just grinned up at him. "Sorry, Perce. How is that coming anyway?" he inquired. "Very badly," Percy snapped, slamming his window and, therefore, ending the conversation.

Bill and Charlie shared a cringing look, shrugged, and then finished setting up the dinner tables with Bill reattaching the leg that he broke off. After the tables were arranged, Bill and Charlie conjured up two tablecloths. Satisfied that their job was done, the eldest Weasley children moved back toward the kitchen to help their mother with the food, while the younger kids arranged the dinnerware.

* * *

It was now seven o'clock, and the Weasleys, Lena, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting down to eat the delicious food that Mrs. Weasley had slaved on most of the afternoon. After everyone had filled their plates, a light conversation began around the table.

Mr. Weasley and Percy discussed the goings-on of the Ministry, of which Lena cared little to none. There was a point where Percy mentioned a "top-secret event" that was being organized for after the Cup, but Lena saw right through Percy. After knowing him for the better part of six years, Lena knew that Percy would do anything to be noticed. He always wanted to seem more important than those around him. Lena's father said it was all a part of "middle child syndrome."

The conversation that really caught her attention was the one between Mrs. Weasley and her two eldest children. From the sound of it, Mrs. Weasley was (once again) trying to get Bill to remove his earring as well as get him and Charlie to cut their hair.

"Really, Bill!" she exclaimed. "It has a giant fang on it. What do they say at the bank?!" Bill sighed exasperatedly, "Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure." Mrs. Weasley floundered for a second.

"At least let me give you boys a trim," she tried, looking between Bill and Charlie, "Your hair's getting to be a bit much, isn't it?" "Everyone else seems to like it, mum," Ginny interjected, "you sound so old-fashioned when you talk like that. Besides, it's nowhere near as long as Dumbledores!" However, this didn't deter Mrs. Weasley for long, and she soon started back in on her boys.

"Mrs. Weasley," Lena interrupted, "did I ever tell you about my plans for after Hogwarts?" Bill, Charlie, and Ginny gave Lena a grateful look. It wasn't easy to distract Molly Weasley, but talk of life after Hogwarts always seemed to do the trick.

"No, dear, what N.E.W.T classes are you taking?" Mrs. Weasley was now staring eagerly at the young witch across from her. "Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration for sure, possibly D.A.D.A., Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. I'm torn between being a Healer and finding work elsewhere." "You could always join me in Romania, Lena. Or even Bill at the bank!" Charlie said jovially.

"The day I join you in Romania is the day that Bill cuts his hair, and the twins become law-abiding citizens," Lena countered, gaining the laughs of the surrounding Weasleys. "So, who exactly is playing in the World Cup tomorrow?" Harry questioned.

"Bulgaria and Ireland. My money's on Ireland; we need this after the way England lost to Transylvania," Charlie bemoaned. The rest of dinner was full of talk of the Quidditch World Cup and all the ins and outs of what will happen.

By the time Mrs. Weasley was shooing the younger bunch up to bed, they had enjoyed icecream and the peacefulness of the countryside. "Harry, make sure you leave me your Hogwarts list and Gringotts key. While you lot are gone, I'm going to do your shopping. The last World Cup lasted five days, and if it happens again, there won't be time to stop by Diagon Alley before the start of term. Hermione, Lena, do I need to get your stuff as well?" Mrs. Weasley rushed out. "I went already, Mrs. Weasley. But thank you for the offer!" Hermione said, following Ginny into the house.

"I have everything I need as well, Mrs. Weasley. My parents are always so eager to go to Diagon Alley that we make the trip as soon as my letter comes." Lena smiled gratefully at the older witch.

Mr. Weasley excused himself to go to bed, as he too had to be up early. Lena trudged up the stairs, following twins (despite their moaning). Bidding the boys goodnight, Lena tiptoed into Ginny's room and got dressed into her pajamas. She crawled under her covers and fell asleep quickly, full, content, and excited for what the Quidditch World Cup would bring.

* * *

Being at the Weasley house meant that Lena had gotten used to early mornings. However, 4:30 in the morning was a new record for the girl. Mrs. Weasley had shaken all three girls awake before declaring that she needed to rouse the boys. "Those four take longer than you three; you'd think it'd be the other way around!"

Leaving Lena in charge, she stormed out of the room and up the stairs. By the time Lena had gotten the girls up, all three had gotten ready and trudged downstairs, it was around ten-til five. Mrs. Weasley was currently shoving toast into everyone's hands as they made to rush out the door. Before the group could get far, however, she noticed something.

"What's in your pockets?!" she exclaimed, looking toward the twins. "What, nothing!" they countered, trying (and failing) to look innocent. With a mutter of _Accio!_, Mrs. Weasley soon found out what the twins were trying to hide. Several colorful candies flew out of their pockets and into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand. Fred and George tried to catch them but missed. "We told you to destroy them! To get rid of the lot! Empty all your pockets, both of you!"

The twin proceeded (with many protests) to empty the pockets on their bags. Once empty, the twins turned heel and stalked away. Lena, bidding a quick "goodbye" to Mrs. Weasley, hurried after them. "We spent six months developing those," Fred moaned, not noticing their newest companion. "I know; at least she didn't find and destroy our notes!" George countered, trying to remain optimistic.

"I think you two could've gotten more O. , then you could've worked on your joke shop without your mother breathing down your necks," Lena stated, surprising the twins. They looked at each other, then back at Lena. Seeming to come to a conclusion, they nodded (grim looks still on their faces) and turned to continue on.

* * *

After an exciting couple of hours-which included first-time portkey users- the small group was joined by the rest of the Weasley's. "Just apparated in, Dad! Oh, excellent; lunch!" Percy exclaimed, hurrying to sit next to his father. Charlie and Bill shared a look and rolled their eyes. Percy must have been a bit of a pain all morning. "Hello, boys! I hope you had a good morning. Why don't you put your things in the tents for now and we can sort them out later," Mr. Weasley commented, not taking his eyes off the pan.

Lena (who hadn't been in the tent yet) followed Bill and Charlie into the larger of the two tents and was pleasantly surprised by the inside's size. "Don't you just love magic?" she heard Harry comment from his bunk. She could do no more than nod toward the boy.

"Girls tent's through there—" "—your bags already by your bunk," Fred and George commented, gesturing to what looked to be a tunnel connecting the two tents. Lena walked through and said, "hello," to Hermione and Ginny. She then laid back on the bed and sighed.

"Has Mr. Weasley figured out 'muggle cooking' yet?" Hermione asked. Lena could only give her a desperate look and sigh.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent lounging around the campsite. Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch had stopped by momentarily to discuss various ministry business with Mr. Weasley. During this time, the family and guests realized that, despite working for him for the past few months, Crouch had no clue that Percy's name was Weasley, not Weatherby.

By dusk, the occupants of the campground were growing restless. They began heading toward the giant stadium that visible just over the treetops. Along the way, the Weasleys and Co. stopped to buy various souvenirs before heading to the top box.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron began chatting with a house-elf that was sat a bit farther down from the Weasley group. However, Lena didn't pay them any mind and instead took her seat between Fred and George. "This is so exciting," Ginny commented, bouncing in her chair. Lena chuckled at the younger girl's antics and then turned her attention back to the field.

The golden trio eventually joined the rest of their group in the chairs, but that was only because the Malfoy family walked into the top box as well. Lucius Malfoy was well-known among the group because of his views on "pure-blood status" and his status in the Ministry of Magic itself. His son, Draco, was in the same year as the trio but, thankfully, in a different house. Lena dreaded to think what would have happened had that giant prat of a boy ended up in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin.

The last of Lena's family had never seen before; she could only assume that the woman who accompanied the two Malfoy males was Draco's mother and Lucius' wife. Deciding not to waste any more of her time dwelling on the evil family, Lena turned back to the field just in time to hear Bagman say, "_Sonorus!_" and begin to introduce the teams and their mascots.

Bulgaria's mascots appeared on the field first. About a hundred of the most beautiful women Lena had ever seen entered the stadium and started dancing. Lena briefly heard Mr. Weasley say, "Ah! Veela!" before _oohs_ and _ahs_ filled the stadium.

Looking around her, Lena noticed that the elder Weasleys (Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy) had their ears covered. Looking down the row, she realized why. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry were in various states of awe at the Veela. They were even trying to put their feet on the rails and escape the box when Ireland's mascots (leprechauns) joined the Veela on the field.

The boys shook themselves out of their stupor, and, with the releasing of the balls, the game began.

* * *

~About Six Hours Later~

* * *

Back in the tent, the Weasley group celebrated Ireland's win over Bulgaria (though Lena suspected Fred and George were celebrating their winning bet made with Bagman). Ron was dreamily commenting on Bulgaria's seeker, Viktor Krum.

"I think you're in love, Ron," Ginny commented with a giggle. Of course, this prompted teasing from the twins. "Viktor, I love you—"Fred sang. "—Viktor, I do!" George joined. By then, Harry had decided to join in the heckling, and the three finished by singing, "When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!"

The rest of the tent—bar Percy—laughed at the twins' antics as well as the look on Ron's face. A commotion outside the tent caused Mr. Weasley to poke his head outside. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on!" Fred crowed.

"Stop!" Mr. Weasley commanded with a snap. The rest of the tent looked at him. "It's not the Irish; we've got to get out of here! Bill, Percy, Charlie, grab your wands!" While they rushed to do as their father said, Mr. Weasley ushered the rest of the group out of the tent. What they saw was both shocking and horrifying.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, Chapters Five ("Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes"), Six "The Portkey", Seven ("Bagman and Crouch"), and Eight ("The Quidditch World Cup") as well as a bit from the movie (by Warner Bros).


	5. Chapter 4: Death Eaters & the Dark Mark

_"The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything."  
__—Albert Einstein_

**Chapter 4—Death Eaters and the Dark Mark**

People in long black capes and masks were everywhere. Tents were on fire; people were running and screaming. _Hell_, is the only word Lena could think of to describe the fray.

"Everyone, get to the woods and hide; now! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility!" Mr. Weasley bellowed. Then, with a "stick together!" he sprinted out into the fray, wand drawn. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were not far behind him.

Fred grabbed Ginny's hand and began leading the rest of the group toward the woods. George, never one to be far behind his twin, grabbed Lena and dragged her off behind him. Somewhere along the line, Lena turned to look back and realized that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

Turning back to tell the twins, she realized that they had decided to hug the tree line, rather than venture deeper into the woods, making sure that they could still see the campsite. Soon, Lena noticed something being hovered in the air. She couldn't correctly identify what it was by looks alone from that far away, but she could identify the screams.

Horrified, Lena realized that they were muggles being floated in the air by the masked people. Feeling sick, she hugged herself closer to George, feeling him reciprocate by putting his arm around her shoulders and tightening his hold.

Eventually, the group saw a person, shadowed by night, standing about six meters in front of them. Lena stumbled back into George, his arms coming up to catch and possibly break her fall. With a panicked screech, she began twisting and fighting in a desperate attempt to get away from both the twins and the mysterious person.

"Lena. Lena. AVOLENA! It's me!" a familiar voice shouted. Looking up, she noticed that they had run into—not the people in the masks—Bill Weasley. Trying to choke back a sob, she turned her head into George's shoulder.

Fred and George spent the next few minutes trying to soothe the frightened young witch, while Bill tended to Ginny. After she was calm, Lena managed to choke out, "Who were those people, Bill? The ones in the masks?" "Death Eaters," Bill answered with a sigh, "You-Know-Who's followers." "What were they doing here?"

Before Bill could answer her question, a strange greenish light shot into the sky. The light formed a giant skull that had a snake coming out of its mouth. From their spot inside the treeline, Lena and the Weasleys noticed that the rest of the Death Eaters disappeared after it appeared in the sky.

The Weasley boys all seemed to growl at the offending sight. George tightened his arm around Lena, not that he really needed to. Lena, at that moment, had pressed herself closer to him in search of protection. "What...what is that?" she stuttered.

"The Dark Mark... _His_ Mark," Bill answered gravely. He began to walk back toward the campsite, gesturing for the rest to follow. Now a bit calmer since the threat was gone, Lena asked, "We lost Harry, Ron, and Hermione. How did you find us?"

"Charlie and I were tasked with finding you all and the twins. We decided to split up in the off chance that you all lost each other. And it's a good thing we did. We agreed to meet back at the tent in forty-five minutes, whether we found you lot or not. How'd you all get separated anyway?"

"We started heading toward the woods," Fred answered. "Yeah, then Lena looked back and noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron were gone. We didn't want to risk heading back toward camp to find them, lest the Death Eaters discover Lena. We decided to just keep walking in the forest, hoping to find them," George finished.

Getting closer to the campsite, they noticed Charlie walking toward them. "You found them!" he exclaimed, in both surprise and relief. "No luck in finding the others?" Bill questioned. Charlie only shook his head gravely, answering, "Hopefully, dad had more luck. Let's get you all into the tent, at least. Dad will find them, I'm sure," Charlie said, taking Ginny from Bill and guiding her into the tent.

The group noticed Percy at the stove that was inside the tent. He was putting on a kettle of water. Lena wondered just how many kettles he had brewed, as there were already three bowls filled with hot water throughout the tent.

Turning to greet them, she noticed why. Percy had a massive bloody nose. Turning in shock toward Charlie and Bill, she noticed that they were not unscathed either. Charlie's shirt was ripped, and it appeared he had a small scratch on his torso. Bill had a rather large cut on his arm that was bleeding, just as Percy's nose was.

"For goodness sakes; Bill, Percy, sit down!" she ordered, rushing to find her first aid kit. Running back into the main tent, she handed Bill a bunch of gauze and told him to hold it onto his cut while she took care of Percy's nose—arguably the easiest of the injuries.

Feeling around his face for a moment, she quickly concluded that Percy's nose was broken. However, that was nothing that "_Episkey_" couldn't solve. Telling this to Charlie, she asked him to perform the spell while she grabbed some cloth, telling Percy to clean his face.

Turning back to Bill, she took the gauze away and wiped his arm with a wet cloth. She couldn't help but laugh in her head as she compared the scene to that of a muggle movie she had seen several years ago while in America with her parents over the summer holiday. The film involved magic, true love, talking inanimate objects*.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Weasley entering the tent with the rest of the missing party. "Did you find them, dad? The ones who conjured the Mark?" Bill questioned sharply, trying his best not to move his injured arm.

"No, all we found were these three and Mr. Crouch's house-elf holding Harry's wand," Mr. Weasley replied, disheartened. While the rest of the tent seemed to want to discuss the happenings of the night, Lena was doing her best to forget.

She continued to clean and then bandage Bill's arm and then moved on to making everyone a cup of tea. While the conversation buzzed around her, she contented herself with cleaning the mess that was made in the main tent.

Both now healed, Percy and Charlie helped Lena gather any dirty dishes, but then continued to tidy the tent as she began to wash. "Need some help?" George questioned. Lena only nodded at him, trying to get the dishes done as quickly as possible. She felt Fred eyeing her and his twin while they were washing and drying, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Eventually, Mr. Weasley shooed them all to bed (with much protest from Fred and George about "not being whiny babies"), following them not long after.

* * *

_~September 1, 1994~_

* * *

Compared to the Quidditch World Cup, the rest of Lena's summer was dreadfully dull. The panic that was felt after the Death Eaters' appearance was still felt throughout the wizarding world. So much so that Mr. Weasley and Percy were scarcely seen at the Burrow during that last week before school.

The task of chaperoning everyone to King's Cross Station fell on Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie's shoulders. While the rest of the group was focusing on the comments made by the eldest two Weasley children—"You'll be seeing me soon," from Charlie and Bill wishing he was still at Hogwarts for this coming year—Lena found herself contemplating the year to come.

As this was her sixth year at Hogwarts, Lena was left feeling bittersweet. It seemed like yesterday that she was greeted by Professor McGonagall at her door, telling her she was a witch. That she went to Diagon Alley for the first time, that she was dropped off by her parents for the Hogwarts Express, and struggled to find Platform 9 3/4. Now, she was in her final two years.

Soon, it would be her last time boarding the Hogwarts Express; the last time she would get to express the wonder that was Hogwarts itself. As confident as Lena was in her magical abilities, as well as her brains, she was not nearly ready to say goodbye to it all.

Her favorite book growing up, _Peter Pan_, by J.M. Barrie, said, "Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." Lena knew that her greatest fear was forgetting. She was always afraid that one day she would wake up back in her bed, eleven years old again, and the last six years would have been a dream.

Lena was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Fred approaching her. "Weird, isn't it? That we have two years of this left?" he questioned. Lena blinked at him but nodded just the same. She was afraid if she opened her mouth, the tears that she had been holding back would come spilling out of her eyes.

Clearing her throat, she croaked out, "I suppose you and George have a big year of pranks planned?" "Yeah," he drew out, "I'm also remembering something Bill told George and me: that working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more: believing in yourself." "That's a very profound statement; where did he hear that?"

Fred smirked, "Professor Dumbledore told him that in his seventh year. Bill said it's one of those sayings he likes to use from time to time to remind people of what's important." With that, George approached, and the twins ushered her onto to train and waved goodbye.

* * *

~3 Hours Later~

* * *

After a peaceful train ride and rather wet entrance to the castle, Lena wanted nothing more than to eat her dinner and go to bed. Of course, the annual sorting of first years came first, though. Lena couldn't help but agree with Ron's statement about being able to eat a hippogriff; she was starving herself.

Once the sorting was done, and Dumbledore uttered a "_Tuck in_," food appeared along all five tables in the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to sigh with contentment at being presented with food as they dug into the deliciousness that Hogwarts had to offer.

When everyone appeared to be finished, Dumbledore got up from his chair at the High Table and began his traditional beginning of year speech. It contained the usual forbidden items that Mr. Filch kept on a list in his office. Then, Dumbledore shocked the hall by announcing there was to be no inter-house Quidditch Cup this year.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October," he said, attempting to appease the mass of angry students. "It will continue throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. Hogwarts is going to be playing host to—"

Before Dumbledore could finish his sentence, a loud crashing noise echoed throughout the hall. Lena was sure that it was only partially due to the thunder because, not even a moment later, a haggard-looking man entered the room.

He walked to the High Table, shook hands with Dumbledore, and then took the vacant seat at the end of the table. "This is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Alastor Moody!" Dumbledore chirped, before becoming thoughtful again. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Hogwarts will be playing host this year to—not only two other schools—but to the Triwizard Tournament as well!"

The students shared looks of disbelief and confusion. Most had heard something special happening at Hogwarts this year, but no one had any clue what the Triwizard Tournament was. Dumbledore took the silence as his cue to continue.

"The Triwizard Tournament, which is being reinstated after nearly a century, is composed of tasks to test the champions wit and magical abilities in the face of danger. Delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive in late October, upon which an impartial judge will choose one champion for each school."

The tables began to chatter again; students started talking about what the tasks could be and how to enter the tournament. Unfortunately, Dumbledore dropped another bombshell on them.

"The Heads of the participating schools, as well as the Ministry of Magic thought it best—given the tournament's history—to impose an age limit. Therefore, only students that are of age—meaning seventeen years or older—will be allowed to enter the tournament. Consequently, I will be taking extra measures to make sure that no underaged student attempts to hoodwink or coerce our impartial into letting them join the tournament."

The last statement was directed at—Lena guessed—Fred and George. They had begun to complain loudly at the mention of an age limit. Lena sighed to herself. While the thought of what the tournament could bring—fame, glory, a prize—was tempting, she didn't see how the caveat—death—was in any way worth what could be.

After a few more announcements about the tournament—which Lena didn't listen to, as she lost interest—all students were sent to their houses for bed.

She ignored Fred and George plotting to get in the tournament. She bypassed the rest of Gryffindor house that stood chatting about the tournament and headed up the stairs toward the sixth year girl's dormitory.

Once there, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Sleep evaded her, however, as thoughts of what this year could bring filled her head.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, Chapters Nine ("The Dark Mark"), Eleven ("Aboard the Hogwarts Express"), and Twelve ("The Triwizard Tournament"), as well as a bit from the movie (by Warner Bros). Also, kudos to you if you can guess which movie I mentioned by the asterisk*.


	6. Chapter 5: The Goblet of Fire

_"Strive for progress, not perfection."  
__—Unknown_

**Chapter 5—The Goblet of Fire**

The first month of classes passed by quickly for Lena and her friends. She started her N.E.W.T courses and was mostly pleased by what she was learning.

Snape was just as cruel as he always was, but he seemed to be more light-hearted toward his sixth-year class then he was during their first through fifth years. McGonagall stressed the importance of paying attention, taking notes, and studying hard for upcoming examinations.

Flitwick was as jovial as ever, though he seemed a bit disheartened that his students were now in their sixth year. Vector and Babbling were shoving runes and arithmancy notes down their throats, as per usual.

The only professor that Lena didn't care for was Moody. Something was off with him, but she couldn't figure out what. Because they started back at Hogwarts on a Thursday, the students were given a "long weekend" to settle in and prepare for classes the following week. Thankfully, McGonagall offered the Gryffindors their schedules so that Lena could plan her routes, study times, and breaks during their weekend.

Moody's class, however, was something she could never prepare for. She had Defense Against the Dark Arts the morning of September 5th, and she walked away, feeling less than pleased with the professor.

She understood that the class's point to prepare them to protect themselves from whatever dark forces were out there. However, to show them the Unforgivable Curses, tell them that they would be put under one (the Imperius Curse—mind control), angered her to her core.

She wasn't the only one to form an opinion about Moody, however. The twins and Lee Jordan shared the class with her that Monday. However, they came to dinner with awe and wonder on their faces, rather than anger and disgust.

"We've never had a class quite like it," Fred told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "He knows, guys. Knows what's it's like to be out there doing it," Lee continued, awe carrying over into his voice. "Doing what?" Harry questioned. "Fighting the Dark Arts, of course. He's seen it all," George finished, and with that, the three sixth years began to eat their dinner.

"Man, we haven't got him until Thursday afternoon," Ron moaned, looking at his schedule. "I don't know what class you three were in," Lena started, "But to teach us that is just, just..." However, her sentence was lost as Ron, and the other fourth-year boys began bombarding the twins with questions.

* * *

Despite her dislike for Professor Moody, Lena continued to soldier through her classes. Before she knew it, it was October 24th, and a sign was posted in the enterance hall announcing the arrival of their guests.

**~~TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT~~**

The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at six o'clock on Friday, October 28th. Lessons will end half an hour early, upon which students will return their school things to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast. More information about the Tournament will be given at this time.

Lena smiled at the thought. The whole castle had been talking about the Tournament since Dumbledore announced it the start of year feast. Many were excited about what the Tournament held. They were most excited to see what the delegates would look like—Lena guessed hormones couldn't be escaped, even at a magical school.

The only part of the sign that didn't bother Lena was the time classes ended. Fridays were her short days anyway, with a free period from around two o'clock until dinner, which she used for study/homework purposes.

She figured this would give her more time to prepare and get a head start on her homework—and possibly send out some mail to her favorite red-heads.

* * *

"Straighten your hats. Miss Patil, what is that in your hair? Take it out now! Weasley, Finnigan, Potter, fix your robes!" McGonagall was becoming a nightmare. She was going around, making sure all Gryffindors were "acceptable" before meeting the delegates.

Lena sighed from her place at the back. She just wanted to get this over with so she can get back to her homework. Snape set a three-foot-long essay, due the coming Monday, about Skele-Gro and the effects different cabbages (other than Chinese Chomping Cabbage) have on the product's outcome.

Before she could get too cynical with her thoughts, however, she noticed a small dot on the horizon that got bigger with each passing second. She soon realized it was a giant flying house, being pulled by the biggest horses she'd ever laid eyes on.

Lena realized she spoke too soon about the giant horses when an even bigger woman—bigger than even Hagrid himself—stepped out of the carriage upon it's landing. "Dumbly-dorr," she said, voice deep. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"My dear Madame Maxime," Dumbledore said, kissing the hand she presented him with. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I understand that you and your students are not used to our weather here; would you like to stay and greet the Durmstrang group or warm yourselves inside?" "Karkaroff 'as not arrived yet? Very well, we will warm up, I think. But, my 'orses—"

Lena tuned out the rest of the conversation between her headmaster and the headmistress of Beauxbatons. She was so lost in her own little world that she missed the arrival of Durmstrang. She tuned back in when she heard Ron, with a tremble in his voice, say, "Harry, it's him! It's Viktor Krum!"

Sharing a look with Hermione—with which both girls rolled their eyes—she turned and headed back into the Great Hall to enjoy the fantastic food that was no doubt waiting for them.

* * *

After the students were happily fed, Dumbledore went to his podium to make yet another announcement. "Now that our guests have arrived and we've all been fed and watered, I believe it's time to continue our talk about the tournament."

"I, along with Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff, have told you that there will be an impartial judge picking the candidates from each school. It's time to meet them. Mr. Filch, the casket, please." Everyone watched as Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, carried a large casket encrusted with jewels that looked to have seen better days.

Placing the casket in front of Dumbeldore, Filch nodded his head and backed away. "Your impartial judge is this...the Goblet of Fire!" Tapping his wand on the casket three times and pulling out a well-worn cup with dancing blue-white flames, Dumbledore revealed that which would seal the fate of three unsuspecting souls. "To avoid temptation," Dumbledore started, his gaze going over the crowd of students—though Lena was sure he stopped for a second longer on Fred and George. "I will be drawing an Age Line around the goblet after it's placed in the entrance hall. Also, be warned: the Goblet of Fire works under an unbreakable magical contract. If your name is chosen, you are obligated to compete in the tournament until the end. Please be sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you put your name into the goblet."

Dumbledore paused to look over the Great Hall. "All of you know the rules. Witches and wizards who are of age—that being seventeen—should write their name and school on a parchment piece and put into the Goblet of Fire by this time Monday night—Halloween. We will have a grand feast on Halloween when, upon completion, we will have our three candidates selected by the goblet. As of now, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

* * *

The next few days were full of students twittering in the corridors about the tournament. Some were talking about entering, while others were contemplating what the challenges would be. However, for Lena, all she got to hear was the Weasley twins badgering her to help them figure out a way to enter the tournament.

"For the last time, I'm not helping you enter this stupid tournament!" she finally exclaimed at them over dinner Sunday night. They shared a look, frowned at her, and then harumphed off. She didn't hear from them again until Monday morning during Gryffindor's free period.

Lena was sitting with Hermione, helping the younger witch with some potions research. Ron and Harry were chatting nearby about the tournament and its participants when they heard it. "Yeah..." the twins chirped, running into the enterance hall.

"Well, lads, we've finally done it!" Fred cheered. "Cooked it up just this morning!" George echoed. Hermione, rolling her eyes, admonished the twins, saying, "It's not going to work." The twins rolled their eyes.

"Oh yeah—" Fred started. "Why's that Granger?" George finished. Hermione huffed, then began explaining Dumbledore's age line and it's properties. Lena could see the twins had lost interest. "What she means is, Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as dim-witted as an aging potion," Lena said, glaring at the red-heads.

"But that's why it's genius girls," George rebutted. "Because it's so pathetically 'dim-witted,'" Fred finished. As the boys proceeded to take the potion, Lena and Hermione rolled their eyes. There was no getting through to stubborn red-heads when they had their minds set on something.

After the twins' potion failed, Lena escorted them (with Lee's help) to the hospital wing. However, even spelled to look like older men, the twins couldn't resist mocking the poor girl. "Hey, Lena, which of us is the better-looking twin now? Which of us would you like to grow old with?" Lena could only shake her head and walk to Arithmancy, leaving cackling twins in her wake.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back, y'all! Things have been crazy the last couple of months, but now, hopefully, I can get back to a semi-regular updating schedule. If you have any questions or comments, let me know!

Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, Chapters Thirteen ("Mad-Eye Moody"), Fifteen ("Beauxbatons and Durmstrang"), and Sixteen ("The Goblet of Fire"), as well as a bit from the movie (by Warner Bros).


End file.
